Pequena compaixão
by CatchingStar
Summary: as vezes as pessoas tem lapsos de compaixão, até dentro da Section.


Estava tudo maravilhoso para Nikita naquele dia, o céu estava azul, da sua casa dava para ver os passarinhos voando. Na varanda, Nikita tomava um pouco de sol e bebia um delicioso suco de uva.

Quando ela menos esperava, alguém tocou a campainha. Não foi nenhuma surpresa para a moça ver quem era, afinal Michael quando podia aparecia. Nikita logo perguntou qual era a missão, mas Michael disse que não tinha nenhuma missão, por enquanto.

Michael não tirou os olhos da moça, também, ela estava de shortinho e camiseta regata, curta. O rapaz se sentou na varanda enquanto Nikita pegava logo algo para ele beber e para beliscar.

A conversa ao ar livre foi muito boa, Michael se sentira sozinho e queria conversar com alguém que o deixasse confortável. E quem melhor, que a mulher que ele gosta, mas não demonstra totalmente este sentimento. Quase nunca Nikita sabe o que ele está pensando sobre ela.

O celular de Michael tocou no meio da conversa, era Operations, que o chamara para trabalhar. Como Operations não dera nenhum detalhe por telefone, Nikita achou melhor ir junto, só para prevenir.

Quando os dois chegaram Madeline e Operations os estava esperando. O homem, que estava na porta, achou estranho Nikita aparecer, e quando ela desapareceu pelo corredor, ele perguntou à Michael:

- Por que ela está aqui?

- Eu liguei para ela.

Madeline achou melhor Operations falar a sós com Michael, então foi dar uma volta pela Section. Nikita estava conversando com Birkoff, quando a mulher apareceu, a moça não falou e foi descansar um pouco.

Madeline sentiu uma coisa que ela não soube identificar, Nikita estava meio incomodada. A mulher demonstrou que não prestara atenção e muito menos que estava preocupada com moça. Ela não podia demonstrar sinal de fraqueza, ou um sinal sentimentalismo.

Nikita passeou um pouco pelo local de trabalho, conversou com Walter e quando estava passando pela sala de Michael, bateu na porta e entrou. Michael já havia terminado sua conversa com Operations. O homem olhou para Nikita e disse:

- Sim.

- Você sabe algo sobre a vida de Madeline?- perguntou a moça.

- Por que eu deveria saber?

- Por nada.

No momento em que ela entrou na sala do homem, uma curiosidade sobre a vida da mulher tomou conta de Nikita, e quando ela saiu da sala de Michael, esta curiosidade aumentou mais ainda. A moça precisava arranjar um jeito de obter essa informação, mas como?

Naquela tarde, um serviço foi feito, a equipe de Michael e mais uma, teve de pegar um homem. O trabalho foi fácil, não demorou nem trinta minutos. Quando Nikita voltou junto de sua equipe, foi descansar enquanto Michael fazia, sempre depois das missões, o relatório de desenvolvimento do trabalho.

A pergunta "mas como?", continuava na cabeça da moça, uma nova questão surgiu enquanto ela descansava na sala de repouso, "alguém precisava ajuda-la, mas quem?". Para obter as informações que necessitava, alguém teria que arranjar um jeito de Operations e Madeline, não descobrirem o que estava fazendo, ou melhor, procurando.

Num primeiro momento ela pensou em Walter, mas ele não poderia ajudar, depois pensou em Michael, que provavelmente não iria gostar nem um pouco de fazer isso. Só sobrará uma pessoa que poderia ser confiável, Birkoff. A moça se levantou da cama e correu até o rall de computação.

Birkoff, no momento, não estava fazendo nada, ele apenas observava o monitor e o funcionamento de tudo. Nikita se aproximou do rapaz, e o chamou disfarçadamente para conversar. O rapaz foi até um lugar dentro da Section, que era ideal para este tipo de conversa, era um corredor escondido.

Quando o rapaz chegou lá, Nikita o esperava e quando ele se aproximou ela disse:

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- Para fazer o que?

- Preciso obter informações sobre a vida passada de Madeline, é muito importante.

- Mas essa informação é secreta! - exclamou Birkoff.

- Será que você poderia me dar acesso a estas informações, sem que ninguém desconfiasse? Por favor

- Eu vou tentar. Me encontre aqui novamente na manhã seguinte.

Birkoff voltou para sua tarefa no rall de computação. Por sorte ninguém desconfiou do por que ele saiu de lá, isso incluí também Operations, que o observava de sua cabine.

A moça achou melhor voltar para casa e esperar por alguma missão inesperada, assim, ninguém desconfiaria de nada. Infelizmente ela estava enganada. Michael não entendera o por que dela perguntar sobre a vida de Madeline, e isso o deixou bastante curioso.

A noite , Michael ligou para Nikita e a convidou para uma jantar. A moça sem desconfiar do que ele queria aceitou. Os dois se encontraram num restaurante perto de onde Nikita morava.

Quando estava aproximadamente na metade do jantar, o homem perguntou:

- Para que você quer saber sobre a vida de Madeline?

Nikita na hora que ouviu a pergunta, quase engasgou. Ela fez descer o que comia e depois falou:

- Por nada. Você por acaso, só me convidou pois queria saber disso?!

- Não. eu queria ficar a sós com você.

O resto do jantar foi maravilhoso, Michael não insistiu mais pelo assunto, mesmo que ainda quisesse saber o por quê. Depois que Michael pagou a conta, a moça se levantou em sem dizer nada, voltou para casa.

Durante o resto da noite ela pensou se não seria bom contar à ele. Isso não a deixou pregar os olhos.

Na manhã seguinte, quando ela chegou na Section, Birkoff já a esperava no local marcado. O rapaz quando a viu correu e disse que descobrira uma forma dela obter essas respostas, mas ele precisaria da ajuda de Michael. No começo Nikita negou, mas vendo que ele era indispensável ela concordou.

Os dois entraram na sala de Michael e o esperaram chegar. O homem chegou cinco minutos depois, e ficou surpreso ao encontra-los lá. Michael se sentou e antes que a moça falasse sobre o assunto, pediu que ele colocasse abafasse o som de sua sala. o homem assim fez.

Quando ela percebeu que eles estavam seguros, ela começou a falar. Durante vários minutos os três conversaram. O homem ouviu com atenção, tudo o que eles lhe falavam e depois que os dois acabaram ele virou e disse que ajudaria.

Mais um trabalho teve de ser feito, o que atrasou ainda mais o plano de Nikita. Esta missão foi um pouco mais complicada do que a do dia anterior, mas mesmo assim, foi fácil para os agentes da Section.

Quando eles voltaram, trazendo um refém, foi a hora certa da execução do plano da moça. Birkoff desativou algumas câmeras de segurança e copiou um cartão que dava direito a entrar na sala onde tinha a ficha dos agentes e suas antigas vidas. Já Michael ficou conversando com Operations, por um longo tempo sobre a missão, ele fingiu achar melhor falar pessoalmente do que escrever o relatório.

Nikita correu até a sala, entrou no computador que havia dentro dela, pegou a ficha e o que achara sobre Madeline, copiou o arquivo em seu disquete e saiu.

No momento em que Nikita apareceu no saguão, Birkoff ativou novamente as câmeras e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Já Michael continuou a falar, mas em minutos voltou para sua sala.

Michael, vendo que não havia mais o que fazer na Section, nem naquela tarde e nem esta noite, voltou para sua casa e por lá ficou, vendo televisão. Ele preparou um sanduíche e ficou vendo o noticiário.

Em sua casa, Nikita lia as informações obtidas sobre a mulher, em seu notebook. Ela descobriu coisas bastante interessantes, principalmente como ela chegou na Section e por que ela era tão fria. O motivo destas duas informações, era que ela havia matado sua própria irmã.

Achando que não havia mais nada de interessante, ela ia desligando seu notebook quando percebeu uma coisa que a deixou pasme, Madeline tinha uma mãe, que vivi em um asilo. Depois que ela leu isso, pegou seu carro e foi até o asilo.

Ao chegar, foi até a secretária e fazendo se passar por Madeline, conseguiu entrar e ir ver a velha. Quando entrou no quarto onde estava a velha, ela começou a fazer perguntas. após ouvir coisas importantes ela voltou para casa.

O que a moça nem imaginava, é que Madeline apareceu também no asilo, neste mesmo dia. A secretária perguntou por que ela voltara e Madeline estranhou, mas inventou uma coisa, que a fez acreditar.

Madeline voltou para a Section e foi conversar com Operations, ao chegar em sua cabine perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com Nikita?

- Nada.

O homem, que olhou estranho para a moça e falou:

- Eu estou percebendo uma certa preocupação sua por ela?

- Não.

A mulher então voltou para sua sala.

No momento em que Madeline entrou, seu celular tocou. Era Nikita, que queria conversar, mas tinha de ser em sua casa. A mulher achou muito estranho e resolveu ir.

Em alguns minutos a campainha da casa de Nikita tocou, a mulher chegara. Madeline entrou e olhou para a moça séria, que pediu que ela se sentasse para que então elas pudessem trocar algumas palavras.

Antes de começara a falar, ela fez um chá para a mulher. Quando ele ficou pronto ela sentou-se ao lado da mulher e perguntou:

- Você é feliz trabalhando na Section?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Eu fiquei curiosa em saber como você chegou lá? é provável que você tenha matado alguém, quem foi?

- Não é da sua conta!

- Você tem razão, eu não deveria me preocupar com você e muito menos quer saber sobre você.

Nikita foi até a porta, a abriu e pediu que a mulher fosse embora. Madeline, por motivos desconhecidos, não se moveu. A moça vendo que ela não queria ir embora, fechou a porta e voltou a sentar no sofá.

Madeline ficou por alguns segundos quieta e depois falou. Ela contou que matara sua irmã quando criança pois queria uma boneca, e a irmã não deu. Nikita depois que ouviu isso disse:

- É por isso que sua mãe te chama com o nome de sua irmã?

- Como você sabe? Foi você que foi no asilo nesta tarde.

- Foi eu sim - disse a moça - Como você se sente quando ela não te chama pelo seu verdadeiro nome?

- Eu não me sinto muito bem, mas como me sinto culpada pela morte de minha irmã, eu não reclamo.

Durante várias horas as duas conversaram, foi uma conversa bastante franca. Madeline conseguiu se livrar de umas coisas que a incomodava, principalmente sobre o fato dela cancelar as pessoas.

Nikita ficou bastante impressionada com o que ouviu da mulher, ela sempre tivera uma visão de que ela gostava do que fazia. Mas definitivamente ela estava enganada. Madeline só matava as pessoas pois no começo Operations a obrigou, e como, com o passar do tempo, ela ficou ótima neste aspecto, ela não pode dizer não. Se ela pudesse dizer não, ela provavelmente diria.

Depois de uma longa conversa, Madeline voltou para a Section. Ela voltou nova em folha, Operations, que a viu chegar perguntou onde ela fora e a mulher respondeu que fora dar uma volta e que depois resolveu jantar. Ainda bem que Operations não desconfiou de nada e nunca soube do que Nikita havia feito, pois isso era caso para cancelamento.


End file.
